<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Guardians for Alexios by librarysrestrictedsection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478984">Four Guardians for Alexios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection'>librarysrestrictedsection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Pet Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Torment of Hades DLC, Trade of Sex, Verbal Degradation, Wrestling, pissing on face, sexual bargaining, slight dub-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades has demanded that Alexios find him four guardians to take a stand over the entrances and exits to the Underworld after defeating Cerberos.  Of course, that leaves it up the misthios to not only find them but to convince them to take up such a task.  At least it will be one that Alexios can, hopefully, negotiate without violence, since he still hasn't recovered the weakening of his strength in the Underworld.</p><p>He just wonders what he can offer to them to convince them in the end.  The misthios is very willing to do whatever it takes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexios/Achilles (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/Agamemnon (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/Hades (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/Herakles (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/Perseus (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1- Perseus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This really is an excuse to make Alexios fuck more guys, especially those in the Torment of Hades DLC.  Of course, I am someone who just loves Hades and Alexios, but I definitely thought about broadening my horizons with the four guardians.  I think Alexios definitely could have worked out a bargain with each to get them to take up the guardian post without fighting.  He is very persuasive that way.</p><p>Each chapter will be its own guardian, just so that I can not worry about writing too much.  Because even this chapter took quite a bit to get finished.  Mostly my writing muse not wanting to give me any strength to write.</p><p>Let me know how you all enjoy it~  Kudos and Comments are much loved~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexios felt some trepidation in going out into the Underworld to find four guardians to guard the Gates of Hades.  The Lord of the Underworld himself had been so vague about who those guardians should be.  Just telling him to go and get them to stand guard before the mortal realm and the Underworld were thrown into chaos.</p><p>However, even with such trepidation, his thoughts did muse over a few ideas.</p><p>The stories of heroes he had heard throughout his childhood lend some ideas.  They may be famous ones, like Odysseus or Theseus, or maybe even lesser-known heroes he might get to match strength with.  But that did beg the question of why they would be here in the Underworld rather than Elysium.  Persephone’s <em>gracious</em> attitude gave a reason itself for his leaving.</p><p>So, Alexios walked through the ashy and desolate wastelands of the dead to find the first to become the guardians for Hades.</p><p>He had to do some exploring to find the first of those that would serve at guardians.  It wasn’t as though Hades had given him much to go on, but eventually he came above the place known as Salmoneus’ Hubris.  There it was then he moved to the vault behind it, seeing a figure standing in a familiar lair that Alexios once found himself in.  It was on Lesbos, remembering the pain of the lovers who could not be together through such a “curse."</p><p>Something told him that, like those unfortunate people, the one here was not going to like where he was at, the truth about it, and be easily told his new role.</p><p>Especially as he heard the man cry out to the empty lair, “Father Zeus!  Why have you forsaken your son, Perseus!”</p><p>Alexios’ eyes widen in hearing the name fall from the other’s lips.  He couldn’t believe who was standing before him in the flesh, or at least in form now in the Underworld.  The thought of meeting such a legendary figure overshadowed the thought of telling him what was needing to be done now for the dead and mortal realms.</p><p>“Perseus...here,” he muttered out in awe, though his voice was loud enough to catch the attention of the ancient hero-king as well.</p><p>"You.  Why do you dare to come here?  Are you challenging the slayer of the Gorgon?"</p><p>The way that Perseus balled his fists at his side and clenched his well-sculpted jaw told Alexios that it was the hero-king who was looking for a fight.  The thought of facing off against such a legendary hero was a bad one, though the thought of <em>more</em> fighting in the Underworld was tiring.  He had hoped to ask for help without resorting to fighting.</p><p>"I'm not here to challenge you, Perseus," Alexios answered back, seeing how Perseus' eyes narrowed at him, "I need your help.  Or, rather, the Underworld does!  You have to step up and be a guardian for the living and dead!"</p><p>Alexios hoped for luck that his words calmed the rage of Perseus.  The hero-king might be a challenge to fight.  If words or a bargain could be struck, Alexios might take it.  Already he had done much for Hades in what the god desired.</p><p>There was a moment of thought, before the hero-king asked, "What would you offer to me?  A challenge of a fight or what bargain for my favor?"</p><p>"Thank you for your diplomacy, o' great hero."  Alexios hopes that flattery would work.  "I can offer whatever I have or services for you."</p><p>One of Perseus' eyebrows arched up to the crown across his forehead.  "This is the Underworld.  What services would I need?"</p><p>Alexios thought about that.</p><p>The Underworld was a land of pain and misery.  No one here but its ruler ever found any joy or pleasure.  Alexios knew that, and he had helped a few other shades find a glimmer of joy here.  Though mostly he found himself entertaining Hades in all sorts of manner, including the pleasure of his body.</p><p>Just the thought of Perseus, the hero before him, in the role of what Hades' demanded of him, did stir up some arousal.  Fantasies of ancient heroes and wild nights had passed his mind a few lone nights.  It was interesting to imagine how they would be and act, make him do too.</p><p>Hades, also, never explicitly told him that he couldn't fuck others here.</p><p>Maybe the god wanted this, which didn't necessarily please Alexios to speculate.  But he was trying to learn how Hades thought.</p><p>However, there still was a pressing matter at hand.  He <em>needed</em> Perseus to take up the role of a guardian.  Alexios would make sure that happened, however the hero-king wanted.</p><p>"I can offer what usually isn't found here," Alexios replied, getting a look that said '<em>Go on</em>' from Perseus, "pleasure."  He didn't specifically say what kind of "pleasure," but he also didn't stop in giving a bit of a knowing and seductive look either.  A look that had pried a few secrets from polemarches and captains alike in the war on both sides.</p><p>The suggestion and look worked.  Alexios could see how Perseus' eyes widened a bit, before he began to think over what was said.</p><p>It was when the other gave him just a hint of a smirk and hungry eyes that Alexios knew a bargain had been made.</p><p>"If that is what you're offering," Perseus began to say, which Alexios then quickly answered, "Yes."</p><p>The ancient hero-king stepped towards the <em>misthios</em>, not aggressively but certainly with a purpose.  He stopped where there was just a sliver of space between their armored chests.  Alexios couldn't help but swallow thickly at how close they were and what had been decided.  His mind wandered to what would be requested of him and found himself becoming aroused at the thoughts </p><p>"Then get on your knees."</p><p>There was no hot breath on Alexios' face, since the other man wasn’t mortal anymore.  But that didn't mean the tone wasn't as commanding and arousing if it had been.  Perseus knew how to speak and make people listen and <em>do</em>.</p><p>Promptly, Alexios did as ordered.</p><p>He did briefly remind himself that this was to secure Perseus as a guardian without fighting.  Losing some of his strength here in the Underworld had left him having to choose these fights.  He didn’t want to bully his way through the Underworld, since most of these shades had to deal with an unfair life.</p><p>But those were also convenient excuses as to what he was doing now on his knees.</p><p>The ancient hero-king stared down at him; his lips were a thin line on his face.  It was hard to get a read on what he was thinking.  Perseus kept his thoughts well-hidden in his mind.  Of course, Alexios hoped that he was interested in this -since it had been his suggestion.</p><p>“I am sure I do not need to tell you what all to do.”</p><p>“It would be...arousing, if you did,” Alexios answered back, hands reaching up to hover just near the sides of the other’s thighs where they were exposed from the armor.  “But no, I am not unversed in these things.”</p><p>Perseus didn’t look surprised to hear that.  He did nod his head once, giving the silent affirmation for the <em>misthios </em>to continue on next.</p><p>Alexios didn’t know how to take this further, since some men preferred touching and others not.  So, he watched the hero-king’s reactions as he slid his hands up the outer sides of his thighs and under the fabric and armor that hung from Perseus’ waist.  The muscles of those well-muscled thighs slightly tensed underneath his touch.  It was arousing just how strong they felt.</p><p>Alexios did wonder how they would feel around his head.  He was sure, while he had his face buried between them, that they could easily suffocate him.  Not a terrible way to go really.</p><p>“Your thoughts wander,” Perseus mused aloud, not really chastising but sounding like he did want Alexios to get back to what he promised.</p><p>“Merely on how the songs do your body no justice in singing <em>its</em> praises.”</p><p>Such a compliment got the <em>misthios </em>the first hint of a flushed response from the hero-king.  Not that he could see all of it, since the beard hid most.  But knowing that he had managed such a feat did make Alexios eager to see if the other would crack away such a serious facade soon enough.</p><p>So, he pushed up the armor and tunic underneath, wondering briefly about what would be underneath, before finding his answer.  It still surprised him when he saw the free hanging length of Perseus’ cock there.</p><p>There was a minor twitch of it when he stared at such a length.  It was a little longer than average, though without the girth.  But just the sight of <em>Perseus’</em> cock made him even more aroused and eager to have it down his throat.  </p><p>Alexios had his thoughts, fantasies, that he had once entertained on long stretches of travels without the comfort of a warm body.</p><p>“I once fantasized about this, taking your shaft into my hands,” he confessed, reaching up to do as he said.  The cock felt more real in his hands than his dreams ever could have allowed him.  “Stroking you in front of your court as your prized pleasure toy.  Knowing that it was I that could please you better than any of your <em>hetaerae</em>.”</p><p>It was the power, the control, that Alexios had come to knowingly enjoy fantasizing about.  He wondered briefly if those in the military that he served in such a way figured it out, if they knew.  Certainly, Hades knew, or at least the god just enjoyed commanding him and found he enjoyed it just as much in being commanded.</p><p>"Stroke more then, make me ready to take your throat," Perseus spoke bluntly to Alexios, hands still at his sides and clenched tight.</p><p>And so, the <em>misthios</em> did as commanded.</p><p>His hand stroked the long length, feeling his rough hand over each inch and rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tip.  It felt so good, knowing that such a legendary demigod's shaft was in his hand.  That it was starting to stiffen due to what he was doing to it.  His mouth already watered, as well as his own cock hardening between his legs.</p><p>Once the shaft started to rise a bit, Alexios pressed his face against the underside.  He couldn't smell the musk or sweat of skin, but he could imagine such smells filling up his nose.  His dart darted out to lick small patches where he could.  Moving lower, the hero-king's balls received a similar treatment with his tongue licking them.  His licks pressed heat kisses, before parting open to each one into his mouth as his hand stroked the cock somewhat still resting against his face pressed close.</p><p>Now Perseus began to make sounds of enjoyment.  They weren't loud ones, but the groans made Alexios moan slightly as he continued to suck and press his tongue against the hero-king's balls.  One would pop out of his mouth with a wet pop, earning a groan, before the next one would be slipped into Alexios' mouth.</p><p>"Mmm, if only I could have had you servicing my cock back when I was alive," Perseus groaned out, already making Alexios wish that had been so too.</p><p>Once the shaft was thickened enough, with the veins now properly showing themselves, Alexios moved his lips away from the balls.  They traveled up the length, sucking on those veins and pressed wet kisses and licks as he moved up towards the tip.  There, where a bead of wetness had formed, his tongue darted out to taste it.</p><p>"Mm, your taste is as salty as the sea that carried you and your mother," Alexios complimented, soon licking a few more times for such a treat.  His lips then wrapped around the cockhead, pushing back the skin until the head was free and thick to push into his mouth.</p><p>There was the shock of taking in Perseus' cock into his mouth.  But, with each inch slipping inside of his mouth, Alexios found himself simply enjoying it.  The thrill was still there; there were no doubts about that.  He still couldn't believe he was able to do this now.</p><p>After taking about half of the cock, he pulled back to where just his lips remained wrapped around the tip.  His tongue lapped against the head, before he took the cock back into his mouth and bobbed his head.  Three-fourths of the way down to the cock was around where he stopped, no real reason for it other than just getting used to the length.  Already the tip brushed against the back of his throat.</p><p>But, in the end, that wasn't up to Alexios to decide where he stopped.</p><p>Strong hands gripped his head on top of his scalp, holding tight, as Perseus told him, "Keep your mouth open."</p><p>Alexios, just barely given a moment to do so, found the hero-king's hips thrusting forward.  He gagged loudly around the cock as it pushed into his throat, going down much further than he had been working up to.  The muscled pelvis and patch of hair pushed against his nose as Perseus bottomed out completely.</p><p>He remained like that, filling up Alexios' throat and sighing with a deep sense of pleasure.  Slowly, he removed his cock as he pulled back his hips and then pushed back forward.  The pace set was a little easier to manage, less hard, and Alexios found himself relaxing his throat to enjoy it all.</p><p>His moans around such a length made Perseus moan, which led to the <em>misthios</em> feeling a spike of arousal in his hard cock.  His hand held to those thighs, gripping to hold on as his mouth was thoroughly used by such a legend.  It felt so good with each thrust into his willing mouth, as though Perseus was going to fuck his thoughts away as the thrusts gained in speed.  As too did the grunts and groans from the hero-king.  Most were just sounds that Alexios did enjoy hearing.</p><p>Some were words that Alexios really enjoyed hearing as his face was fucked.</p><p>"Your mouth," Perseus grunted part way through his words, "certainly is a gift from the gods."</p><p>Alexios moaned in response, earning him a sharp tug on his hair that made him moan even louder.  Perseus could have pulled harder, and still Alexios would have moaned and <em>thanked</em> him for that.</p><p>"You like pain.  You like your mouth being used like this.  Like a warm hole to keep cocks pleased."</p><p>Alexios certainly would not disagree with that.  Not when his head felt like it was floating with each thrust into his mouth.  Drool dripped free down his chin by how hard the thrusts were getting.  He must look like a mess.</p><p>But still Perseus continued using his mouth, thrusting faster.</p><p>Alexios felt the man's balls bounce against his chest, as well as how each gag he made was echoed by Perseus in a groan.  He didn't know how long this would last and even wondered if the hero-king would be willing to allow him visits when he took up his post as a guardian.</p><p>"I should demand more than your mouth for my allegiance to Hades," Perseus groaned, his shoulders hunching a bit forward as his thrusts became faster and jerkier, "take you again and again, so that no one will doubt what you will do instead of fight."</p><p>Alexios was fine with that.  Such thoughts of walking around, dripping with his seed, made him ache.  His cock needed touch, needed release.  But he didn't touch himself as he continued to kneel there.</p><p>After a few more sharp thrusts, Perseus buried himself to the hilt and panted for just a moment.  "I am going to gift you now.  Take all my seed and let me paint you in the ways you deserve."</p><p>Alexios felt himself nearly climaxing with such words.  He still couldn't respond, beyond moaning around the cock in his mouth.  But it didn't seem to matter what his answer or response would be.</p><p>Because Perseus resumed moving, giving a few quick, sharp thrusts.  His hips snapped forward with power and precision.  Soon enough, he was groaning loud and tossing his head back as he re-buried his cock all the way into and down Alexios' throat as he climaxed.  The flow of seed down his throat felt so incredibly good to him.</p><p>Enough so that he moaned out and jerked his hips up as his cock came untouched underneath his own armor and clothing.</p><p>Alexios felt his whole body grow boneless with such a release and the feeling of Perseus still spilling seed down his throat.  The hero-king did begin to pull his cock free, leaving a few small spurts of seed on the <em>misthios</em>' tongue.  Once he pulled his hips back to free his cock from Alexios' mouth, Perseus wrapped one of his hand around the softened shaft, slick with spit and seed.</p><p>Alexios eyed it, waiting for the next command and hoped it would be to clean up the cock that had just fucked his throat.  The taste alone on his tongue made him salivate for more.</p><p>"Can I-" Alexios began to ask, eyes looking up from the cock to meet Perseus' gaze.</p><p>But instead, the hero-king shook his head.  "I have one more "release" to mark upon you before I take my post."</p><p>Alexios wondered what that meant, since the ancient hero-king wasn't stroking himself back to hardness for another round.  He was just holding his cock, almost pointing the cockhead directly at his face, and-</p><p>The first splash of piss against his face made Alexios have to force his eyes such.  His mouth had been opened, catching some of the taste, which had the same muted taste as his seed had.  But that didn’t mean that Alexios didn’t open his mouth wide in order to catch whatever dripped down into it.</p><p>Perseus hummed in appreciation from above, apparently enjoying that Alexios hadn’t been revolted by what he had wanted to do.  Alexios wondered how the hero-king would take knowing that this wasn’t the first time someone had done exactly this.</p><p>“You are a mess,” Perseus commented once he finished, smoothed back down his <em>pteruges</em> and stepped back a step.</p><p>“I cannot deny that, Perseus,” Alexios answered back, wiping his face with his hand to clean off some of the mess.  He then stood back up, finding that his own seed was dripping down his thighs after finding no other way out from his underclothing.  “But I can’t say that it wasn’t enjoyable.”</p><p>The smirk he gave to the other man-made Perseus give a chuckle before he nodded his head.  A small frown did dance upon his lips for a moment, which Alexios hoped that didn’t mean the other was going to go back on his promise.  He had greatly enjoyed pleasure rather than fighting, but he wouldn’t easily accept a “No” this time.</p><p>“I need your help in making sure this place is guarded.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Perseus responded, nodding his head and still looking as though he would rather not.  “I accept such a fate.”</p><p>Alexios felt gladdened to hear that.  As well as having met such a legendary figure.  Even if he was a bit trapped here in the Underworld, working for Hades and doing his bidding to maybe no reward, at least it all wasn’t unfortunate work and fights against undead creatures.  Sometimes there were interesting times to be had.</p><p>As Perseus began to walk away, Alexios watched him stop and glance over his shoulder at him, “If you have time, do not hesitate to come keep me entertained as well.”  There was a subtle command in the tone, one that Alexios found made him feel aroused a little bit.</p><p>He nodded, though he didn’t know how long that would take.  There were three more guardians to track down in the Underworld.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2- Achilles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I bounced around a few ideas for what I wanted to do with Achilles and Alexios.  I had one idea that I immediately scrapped when I started to write.  But, I think I like this one better~  I hope you all enjoy it as well, and hopefully I will get out the other chapters faster than this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A letter, which had been received before Perseus departed, described the next hero of legend that may prove to be an excellent guardian for the gates of Hades.  Alexios read over it as he trudged through the barren and hellish landscapes of the Underworld, almost feeling an excitement within him for the next he would meet.  (Not necessarily due to the thought of repeating his offer of pleasure to the next when they met, but he couldn’t deny that it did spark arousing thoughts.)  But he would still have to make it there, battling through hellhounds and the likes in the realm of the Lord of the Underworld.</p><p>The Hall of Maniai was where he was led to, having to traverse through one of the many Tartaros Veils.  They still left him feeling as though his body was cloaked in a mud that would not come off.  Alexios hated that he still had yet to free himself of such draining powers here.</p><p>His mind focused back on hand when he made it to one of the far parts of this section of the Underworld, noticing a figure almost waiting here.  He doubted for him, but he could certainly entertain the thought of this legend knowing what he had done in order to gain Perseus’ favor.</p><p>As Alexios approached, he saw the figure turn towards him and almost looked tired by the sight of him approaching.  “Do you dare come to challenge me?  If so, then leave.”</p><p>The tiredness in the voice surprised Alexios, making him halt several feet away from such a person.  He looked at him curiously, a little surprised by how he was greeted now compared to when he met with Perseus.  Then again, as he thought about it, given who this hero or king could be, their life may have been full of fights and battles.  Now, stuck here in the Underworld, there wasn’t any relief either.</p><p>“I don’t want to fight,” Alexios answered back, “though I am here to ask that you become a guardian of the Underworld.”</p><p>Now the figure reacted more than just tiredness.  He sneered at what Alexios spoke of, turning his body away from the <em>misthios</em>.  There was a slight shake that ran through his body, but it was clear it was from anger.  The balled fists at the hero’s side spoke of it.</p><p>“Why should I raise my spear up once more?!  I, Achilles, have done enough killing that I only wish for relief from it!”</p><p>Hearing the name surprised Alexios more than he knew he should be.  He had just met, and pleasured, Perseus, the Slayer of the Gorgon!  Why shouldn’t he meet with Achilles?</p><p>But, knowing that the other was here -even if Elysium wasn’t much better-, made him frown and feel pity.  Such a legendary figure to be so...tired here felt like a great injustice.  Alexios knew he couldn’t let himself be too lost in the ideas of using whatever means to recruit these figures.  He still wanted to give some comfort back to Achilles as well.</p><p>“I know you want that, and I want to let you be in peace too, Achilles,” Alexios answered back, stepping closer with careful steps.  Achilles still watched him from out of the corner of his eyes.  “But the Underworld needs you.  Mortals and souls cannot intermingle.  There would be too much chaos”</p><p>Once he was close enough, enough so that the hero could see just how sincere he was, Alexios then told him, “But I don’t want to make you do anything without receiving something in return.  Some kind of relief after all the pain that you must feel.  How can I be of service for you and have you agree with my offer?”</p><p>Alexios watched the other’s reactions and hoped he had been forward enough for Achilles.  </p><p>The tales often spoke of the passion the hero of the Trojan War had towards Patroclus and of course spoke of the women he bedded too.  It was hard to not imagine himself during that time.  To feel the might and strength of such a hero, the sex that would be with someone who was half-divine.</p><p>If it already happened once here in the Underworld, couldn’t it happen again?</p><p>Alexios watched the other think of the matter, almost ready to say anything else that could get the hero to agree to become a guardian.  Before he could speak as he opened his mouth, Achilles quickly crowded up against him and pressed his own mouth against Alexios’.  The heated kiss, more tongue and teeth, made the <em>misthios</em> moan and pressed closer against the demigod’s body.  The kissing was almost a frenzy, of need and want.</p><p>“Your offer,” Achilles panted out between the kissing, “I haven’t felt the touch of pleasure in a <em>long</em> time.  Patroclus…”  The kissing stopped when Achilles spoke of the man from legends.</p><p>Alexios wondered if it was too much.  He also wanted to ask about the other hero of the stories, but he could see the pain in Achilles’ eyes.  To ask would hurt the other too much.  It was clear he didn’t know where the other was at.  It was that pain that he wanted to help alleviate, in a way almost to spite Hades for keeping these souls here instead of letting them rest.</p><p>“If you don’t wish to continue,” Alexios began to say, though quickly found Achilles pressing another kiss against his lips.  This one was less of a battle, more of one that was to silence and linger for a few moments longer.</p><p>“I do wish to spend some time in passion before I take up work for another god.”</p><p>It was with that did they start kissing once more, with more moaning and less groans of soft pain.  Their bodies pressed closer, though it was clear that the armor they both wore was becoming more of a hindrance now.  Especially with wandering hands that touched and wanted to feel more of the skin beneath such metal and leather.</p><p>Alexios had found himself a little loss in the kissing.  His mind was both crying out in joy that he was kissing The <em>Achilles</em> and just how good that felt.</p><p>His hand tugged a bit on the armor, wondering if they could remove it to press together more intimately.  Alexios felt his skin burning for touch, wanting to grind against Achilles without something in the way.  But his hands were stopped by the other’s.</p><p>“Leave it on,” he told him, soon moving his hands up to grab at the belt that encircled Alexios’ hips, “I already know I wish to claim you in your armor.  Such was done with warriors as ourselves.”</p><p>“Please,” Alexios slightly begged, though not really knowing what he was truly begging for from Achilles.  Mostly that the other would do as he said and fuck him.  He was starting to ache, slightly aroused from the kissing and the silent promises within those kisses.</p><p>“Of course,” Achilles breathed out, brushing his nose against the hollow of Alexios’ throat now.  He littered kisses there, a few with bites too.  It made the <em>misthios</em> moan as he did, which appeared to delight the legendary hero in hearing.  He left so many more, as one of his hands strayed behind and lower to pull up the skirting that Alexios wore.</p><p>Alexios moaned louder as he felt the heated air of the Underworld brush against the back of his thighs as they were exposed inch-by-inch.  Soon enough, he was letting out a keening groan as Achilles groped and squeezed his ass without any gentle touch.</p><p>“You are soft, yet so firm.”  The groping hand smoothed over the swell of Alexios’ asscheeks, moving to give a similar squeeze to the other in fairness.  “You feel so good.  The Gods have given you a great pleasure of such a body.”</p><p>Alexios panted out a bit, “Thank you.”  He jerked his hips forward, unable to stop himself as the groping lent itself for his cock to start growing more between his legs.  He wanted to be touched there as well, but he didn’t mind feeling his ass treated in such a way.  It felt good with how almost possessive Achilles touched him.</p><p>The hero trailed his lips up the column of Alexios’ throat, moving past his jawline and up against his ear.  “I certainly want to know how good you taste too.”  The hot breath filled Alexios’ ear, making him shiver.  The thoughts of what that meant floated and filled his mind.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?”</p><p>Achilles finally chuckled, apparently amused.  “Put yourself on your hands and knees, away from me, and I will <em>show</em> you.”</p><p>Nothing more was needed to be told to Alexios.  The shivering delight of whatever the hero wanted to do to him was enough to have the <em>misthios</em> stepping away and getting into position as told to be.  Of course, he wanted to see what the other was doing or wanted to do, but he let his mind wander and conjure up the possibilities before it happened.</p><p>Just as with Perseus, the hard and unforgiving stony ground of the Underworld dug into his knees.  There was some heat, but it was nothing to soothe away the ache that would arise if he remained long in such position.  His palm also received a similar treatment too, though the callouses there stopped most of the sharp pain.</p><p>Alexios pushed his shoulders downward towards where his hands rested and waited.  </p><p>A brief flicker of thought, how this would be an excellent way in silencing a foe without a fight, passed through his head.  Just because Perseus fully agreed with the deal, didn’t mean that Achilles would be the same.  He was cunning in the tales, even though it wasn’t as great as Odysseus.</p><p>But the look of curious arousal appeared genuine enough to keep Alexios from feeling too alert rather than aroused himself.</p><p>An eager warmth pooled in his stomach when he heard the other hero step up closer to him from behind.  Then there was more movement, of Achilles kneeling down as well.  Alexios tried to look underneath himself to see the other and what he may be doing, but his armor got too much in the way.  The way those hands had groped him made Alexios hope that they would soon touch his body again.  Maybe enough to leave a bruise or two.</p><p>Achilles’ hands began to push up his <em>pteruges </em>and the clothing underneath the armor, resting it against his back.  The warm air caressed his small clothing just before hands pulled them down to his knees.  A shudder ran through Alexios’ body, not only with his ass bare to the Underworld, but the feeling of the other man <em>staring</em> at his bare ass as well.  Alexios could imagine the hungry look on Achilles’ face as he did so.</p><p>“A sweet and juicy <em>beauty</em>,” the Greek hero murmured, breath teasing against Alexios’ asscheeks, “may must have claimed such a treat, no?  Or have you been hiding it well like the Golden Apples of the Hesperides?”</p><p>“You are,” Alexios gasped out as lips grazed over the skin, “are not the first to, ah, see or take-!”</p><p>The <em>misthios</em> let out a loud yelp when teeth nipped the skin of his ass.  It was certainly the surprise rather than pain that made him yelp out.</p><p>That certainly didn’t make him ask the other to stop or move away.</p><p>“Mmm, certainly I will enjoy what you have to offer then.”  Achilles’ hands massaged Alexios’ asscheeks, squeezing and pinching them before pulling them part.  When he did, Alexios couldn’t stop his asshole from fluttering.  It certainly hadn’t been filled in a while, leaving him feeling a slow growing ache now.  The arousal pooled more in his stomach, heavy and hot as it grew while Achilles did what he wanted with his body.</p><p>The hot breath from Achilles’ mouth moved between his cheeks, dancing against his fluttering hole.  Alexios couldn’t stop the next shiver that ran through his body.  It was so tempting, just barely there.  He moaned, hoping and needing more.</p><p>Then Achilles’ breath slightly moved lower, closer to the balls hanging, before a wet warmth licked up to Alexios’ hole.  The <em>misthios</em>’ body seized up as the tongue pressed against the opening before plunging in.  It circled around the inner rim before moving deeper.  </p><p>All the while, Alexios felt as though he couldn’t breathe.</p><p>Because his ass was being invaded by Achilles’ tongue!</p><p>“Oh, gods, yes,” he finally managed to moan out, lightly rocking his hips back to feel more of that tongue dipping deeper inside of him.  Achilles’ hands braced on Alexios’ hips, stopping him from moving.  His tongue, however, didn’t stop its assault.  It pushed deeper, spurring on more moans from the other man as it went.</p><p>Alexios could feel his body’s burning bright now.  His dick was bobbing against his armored stomach, smearing the clear seed there as Achilles continued.  He wanted so badly to touch himself, but he also felt as though he couldn’t move.  Alexios could only stay in that position as Achilles tasted all that he wanted.</p><p>A hand, however, did snake between Alexios’ legs to do just as he had been wanting.</p><p>It gripped his shaft at the base, moving down the length and back.  Almost in time with each thrust of the tongue inside of him.  Alexios panted and moaned as the dual sensations left him not able to think of doing anything else.</p><p>“Keep going, please,” Alexios begged, knowing that he wouldn’t last long like this.  Not when all of him felt the need to climax with Achilles being the one to make him.  “Your tongue...it reaches inside of me so deep!”</p><p>The tongue continued to do just that as he moaned, encircling and pressing against his inner walls.  The hand on his cock continued its movement, though it would grip the base sometimes a little tighter.  Almost to build up the pleasure before stroking the entire length from base to tip.  Alexios found it to feel amazingly perfect and wondered if and when Achilles had time to perfect such movements.</p><p>Alexios’ heart was pounding loudly in his chest, most flooding the lower part of his body with body.  All his thoughts left in his head were consumed with the thought of climaxing like this, kneeling for Achilles and his tongue.  It certainly would be a fantasy he wouldn’t forget about for a long while.  Just the way that the hero was appreciating his body as he also derived his own pleasures from it.</p><p>Alexios didn’t know how much time passed, not in the state he was in.  With his head swimming with pleasure and nothing else but to moan for Achilles, his arousal had built up to a cresting wave.  It was ready to drown him.</p><p>“Achilles, I’m so- I’m so close!” Alexios cried out, not knowing if the other man wanted him to wait or not.  Achilles was certainly doing much to make that nearly impossible.  “Please!”</p><p>“Go ahead,” the hero’s voice answered back, having pulled his tongue free of Alexios, “<em>come</em> for me.”</p><p>With those few words, Alexios was doing just that.</p><p>His cock throbbed as his seed spurted out.  Most landed on his chestplate, but there were a few drops that splattered against his chin curled towards his chest.  His body shook with the climax, feeling as though he would be swept away with it completely.  Especially when the tongue returned to his asshole to continue where it stopped.  That lent itself for Alexios’ overly sensitive body to shiver even more as he moaned.  A few more weak spurts left his cock because of it.</p><p>Once it seemed as though Achilles had his fill of his ass, Alexios felt the other move away.  Another shiver passed through his body as the air brushed against where once hot breath and tongue had been.  His cock weakly twitched, almost eager to be aroused once more.</p><p>Alexios turned his head, glancing over his shoulder to see what the other man was doing.  Even with the post-orgasmic pleasure clouding his thoughts, the other still hadn’t agreed to become the guardian.  </p><p>Alexios wondered if there was more that Achilles wanted before he did so.</p><p>As he thought that, his eyes widened as he watched in rapt attention as Achilles began to stroke his own cock standing proudly between his legs.  It certainly was a perfect one, if Alexios was being honest.  (And with the <em>many</em> cocks he had seen in his time.)  He couldn’t look away from such a display behind him.  He wanted to have it inside of him, his mouth or ass, or be the one to touch such a legendary figure’s cock.</p><p>Instead, he remained there with his ass up in the air for Achilles, watching as the hero stroked himself to completion.  When it happened, Alexios felt a wave of new-growing arousal as the other’s cock spurted its white ropes of seed directly onto his ass.  He felt each hit, feeling how the seed dripped between his asscheeks and down his thighs.  Alexios didn’t move a muscle as it happened.</p><p>Achilles finished with a few more strokes, before stepping away once he calmed down from his own orgasm.  He rearranged himself once more to look appropriate, those his eyes ate hungrily the sight of Alexios still there, on the ground with his ass coated in his seed.</p><p>“I accept the offer of guardianship,” the hero told the <em>misthios</em>, smirking a bit as he spoke, “it certainly has been well earned.”</p><p>With those words, Achilles began to walk out of the Hall of Maniai with an even stride.</p><p>Alexios felt as though he couldn’t move even once the other left.  He knew he had to; there were two more guardians to find for Hades and his gates.  But the feeling of being so used and <em>gifted</em> by such a figure from the stories was hard to do.  He almost didn’t want to disturb what Achilles had left behind for him.</p><p>But, as he did finally do so, Alexios made sure to wipe up some of the seed.  He plunged his covered fingers into his mouth, moaning at the salty taste.  He hoped there would be more in the future for him to taste soon too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3- Agamemnon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Make sure you heed the tags with this chapter- especially the slight dub-con, verbal degradation, and slut shaming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexios had to search for the next legend within the Underworld to take up guardianship for Hades.  He was also dogged by threats and foes demanding fights, as well as a few shades and Charon needing his help.  He gladly did all that, though he felt his body starting to betray him.  </p><p>It churned with a low arousal, ever-present, and in need of release.  Alexios knew he could satisfy such ache with his hands, but he didn't.</p><p>He was almost punishing himself until he found the next to be the next guardian.</p><p>His travels through the Underworld led to the Pit of Deprivation.  It was about as homely as its namesake and the rest of the Underworld was like.  He searched around for whomever would be the one he was looking for, while his mind wandered to <em>who</em> it would be.  Those thoughts did lead to his past two meetings and what happened, making his cock twitch and eager.</p><p>When he did find the one Alexios thought would be the next, apparently the figure had been waiting for him as well.</p><p>"I see the <em>slut</em> has finally made his way to me," the figure declared, stopping Alexios from sheer <em>surprise</em> at such an announcement, "Hades told me you would be coming, though I suppose you have been busy in that regard as well, haven't you?"</p><p>Alexios felt a stirring of both upset that Hades knew who he needed to recruit and didn't tell him and arousal still at the names and insinuations that had been spoken about.  He didn't think that it had been boosted by Perseus or Achilles of what he had done to earn their favors.  Not that he would be ashamed of them, but now there was a small bit of shame mixing with his arousal for interesting feelings.</p><p>"I have come to ask of your help in taking up guard-"</p><p>The figure interrupted with a sharp laugh, "HA!  I am the true king here!  None shall demand of me!  Bow before me and serve me!"</p><p>Alexios didn’t even know <em>who</em> this was!  Already he could tell if was some legendary figure -or at least someone with a grandiose mania that <em>thought</em> they were a legend.  Either way, apparently this was the person he needed to convince to take up being a guardian.</p><p>Who also knew what he had done.</p><p>That fact rattled around in his mind as he answered the man back, “I can bow if that will secure your allegiance in helping guard the Gates to the Underworld and keep the two realms apart.”</p><p>The man laughed at Alexios’ offer, which made him frown when it happened.  He had hoped that this would be as smooth as the other two times.  His body also ached for more pleasure, though it had certainly been tapered with the laughing and the bolstering.</p><p>“Do you think I, King Agamemnon, will bark to the orders of Hades?!  I have slain Trojans and sent them all here to grow the numbers for the kingdom of Hades!”</p><p>Well, that answered several questions that Alexios had.  It, of course, also meant that he was going to have a tougher time convincing Agamemnon to accept his offer for Hades.  He doubted that Hades wanted the ancient king for his personality.</p><p>“I have heard of your many victories, o King,” Alexios began to say, kneeling now before the man.  He knew he had to convince him and thought to use flattery and whatever skills he had learned a bit from the <em>hetaerae </em>to do so.  “They are great legends that I have grown up with.  The power you wielded in defeating the battle against the Trojans.  I am now here in awe of you and will do as you command in order to beg for your acceptance of my offer.”</p><p>Alexios hoped his words were convincing enough.  He tried to put in as much honey and praise as he could.  Whether or not Agamemnon would <em>believe</em> him wasn’t really what he was aiming for.  Just that the man conceded to being a guardian.</p><p>There was a pause, enough time that Alexios looked up at the other man.  He didn’t move just yet, awaiting to see what Agamemnon would say.  There was a look on the king’s face, one less full of pride and something else.  A dark hunger that made Alexios feel a spike of concern and arousal within him.  He wished his prick wouldn’t be so eager to be hard now.</p><p>“You do so offer an interesting proposal,” Agamemnon answered back, stepping closer and now tilting his head from side-to-side inspecting Alexios, “and I am not one to turn down such a lovely form and even prettier mouth to hear praises from.”</p><p>Alexios swallowed a bit as the sharp smirk that danced on the ancient king’s mouth.  The <em>misthios</em> knew he wasn’t in any real danger, since he knew he <em>could</em> take the man in a fight.  But he had hoped not.  He would, if it came down to it.</p><p>Agamemnon stepped closer again, nearly close enough that Alexios’ face brushed against the armor he wore.  Alexios looked up at the king, wondering what he wanted to do and how long it would take, but he soon found two beefy hands holding the sides of his head and directing it to look forward.  His eyeline was just at the crotch of the ancient king.</p><p>“Get my cock out and lavish it with your tongue, first,” Agamemnon ordered with a grin in his voice, “Then I shall see how good the rest of you is.”</p><p>Alexios did as he was told.  Any delays would mean that he might have to listen longer to the prideful nature of the legendary figure.  That wasn’t really what he wanted to do.  He wanted to get fucked and be one more step closer in finishing his business with Hades.</p><p>His hands reached up, moving aside the strips of leather and linen underneath.  The small clothing hid nothing of the size of the ancient king.  It was far thicker than the other heroes’ cocks he had seen.  It also seemed eager to be serviced, though Alexios didn’t know if that was before he had come here.  He then brushed his hands up the thick, meaty thighs of Agamemnon to begin stroking the cock to some hardness before he could wrap his mouth around it.</p><p>“Are you playing like a girl?  Get your mouth around it and <em>suck</em> it like a trained whore!”</p><p>Alexios knew how this was going to be like with Agamemnon.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time he had been treated to such ways.  Sometimes he had asked for it in games of the bedroom.  Sometimes his partner had wanted it far more than he did.  But Alexios wasn’t averse to it, usually.  There was a difference in how Agamemnon spoke to him like that and how others had.</p><p>It felt more degrading now.</p><p>So, Alexios managed to fit his lips around the fat head of the cock.  He didn’t tease and play like he usually would, even for those that wanted to be a little rougher.  No, he swallowed it down inch by inch, careful not to bash his face against the golden armor the other wore.  His mouth ached around the stretch, thankfully not needing to swallow it far down his throat.  It did push hard against the back of his throat, making him gag for a moment.</p><p>“Aw, is this the first real cock you’ve swallowed, little whore?”</p><p>The <em>misthios</em> gagged when the hands at the sides of his head <em>pushed</em> him further in, forcing the cock further into his mouth.  Thankfully, he had bottomed out and pressed against the base without too much difficulty to breathe.  Alexios just had a moment to get into control of that before Agamemnon was pulling his head back and thrusting his hips forward.</p><p>“I’m going to use your mouth, and then the rest of you,” he grunted out as he began to fuck Alexios’ mouth.  It wasn’t too hard, at first, but the speed and rhythm soon picked up.  Enough so that it left him gagging with each hard thrust against the back of his throat.</p><p>His hands clung to the meat of Agamemnon’s thighs, trying to hold on as his mouth was being used.  A bit of tears gathered in his eyes from each gagging feeling he felt, though it almost seemed to make the ancient king eager to go <em>faster</em>.  Alexios really didn’t want to choke on a cock that belonged to such an arrogant man.</p><p>Agamemnon grunted, “I didn’t think there would be anyone with such a good a mouth as you, little whore.  But here I am glad that I get to use it, even if you have already been on your knees for others.  Dirty, little whore.”</p><p>Again, Alexios wanted to ask how the news had gotten out.  He didn’t think that Perseus or Achilles would speak about it so freely.  Both he also didn’t know them all that well, just the stories and their personalities when they were with him.  It didn’t make much of a difference with him, though he knew he was doing this only to help him out of Hades’ debt.</p><p>The hard thrusts from Agamemnon continued without stopping.  The man even hunched his shoulders a bit forward as he jerked his hips with urgent, half thrusts that kept most of his cock inside of Alexios’ mouth.  Drool spilled down the <em>misthios</em>’ chin and onto his armor, though he could do nothing else about it.  He just looked up and watched how Agamemnon was deriving his pleasure from such a way.</p><p>A few more frantic thrusts gave way to short, erratic thrusts in Alexios’ mouth.  His chin was thoroughly abused by the slapping of the balls hanging low between the king’s legs.  Soon enough, they tightened up before delivering spurting rivers of seed down Alexios’ throat.  Agamemnon kept his cock lodged deep down his throat, nearly completely cutting of his air supply as he continued to shoot his seed out.  Slowly, the ancient king inched his cock out of Alexios’ mouth, leaving behind enough seed to coat his tongue.</p><p>Once he finally slipped completely out of Alexios’ mouth, his cock jerked a few more times to decorate the <em>misthios</em>’ face with several ropes of white.  “Look at that pretty little whore now.  Marked up by my cock.”</p><p>The hands let go of Alexios’ head, though he didn’t move back from his kneeling position.  Swallowing down the seed from the other wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do, but dark, aroused eyes from the other kept him from displeasing him now.  He hoped he was close to getting an agreement without needing to do more for it.</p><p>Once he finished up licking the seed from his lips and showing off his tongue free of the white seed left behind, then Agamemnon let out a delighted chuckle, “Good, good.  So well-trained.”</p><p>“Does that mean-” Alexios began to say, regretting it once he felt one of Agamemnon’s hands roughly grab his hair.  The fingers managed to grab several of the braids he wore and pulled hard on them, silencing him from speaking more.  It hurt, no doubt about that, and less in the arousing way.  Part of him wanted to cleave off the man’s hand for doing so.</p><p>“Did I say we are done, little whore?” Agamemnon spat at, pulling harder on Alexios’ hair, “No, I didn’t.  So, keep quiet and get down like a bitch.”</p><p>The hand let go of Alexios’ hair with enough force to send him backwards.  His ass felt sore from the hard landing, but he knew he couldn’t waste any more time.  Not with how Agamemnon cared little about him and what he felt.  It still burned him up inside to be treated in such a way just for the sake of Hades and his needs.</p><p>His cock barely even felt aroused by it all, which made him even less wanting to do any of it.</p><p>But Alexios still did as ordered.  He turned around, once more bowing his shoulders low and pushing his hips high up into the air for easy access to his ass.  He could have taken up his sword instead of taking up such a position.  He felt as though Agamemnon knew that as well, with how roughly he grabbed his hips and pushed his weight down on Alexios.</p><p>“Such a fine ass, would have made me fuck it enough to keep me busy during the war,” Agamemnon said as he grabbed handfuls of Alexios’ asscheeks and squeezed hard.  Bruises would form there later in the shape of his fingers.  “I certainly wouldn’t have let that <em>brat</em> take you from me.”</p><p>From the stories, he knew who the king spoke of with such anger.  He was surprised that there wasn’t more spite in treating him, since he had found and been with Achilles previously.</p><p>“Because now I will show you how to truly take a cock, little whore.”</p><p>The surprise wore off when Agamemnon said that.</p><p>Alexios groaned when two fingers, barely wet from what had to be his spit from Agamemnon’s cock, plunged into his ass.  It was a painful stretch, one that left him gritting his teeth rather than moaning.  He wanted to crawl away from the rising ache growing, but the ancient king held hard to his hip like a bite from a viper.  He would have to fight to get away, if he so chose.</p><p>Instead, he tried to conjure up arousing thoughts to block out the pain and hopefully please the other sooner.  He thought of Achilles and his wonderful tongue, and even Perseus.  What it would be like to take them both.  Perseus would fuck his mouth, plunging his cock down without the brutal ways that Agamemnon had.  While he did so, then Achilles would come up and open his hole up with tongue and fingers, gaping wide to take the cock that had left him painted in seed.  Both would fuck him together, a harmony of pleasure that would leave him filled at both ends.</p><p>Alexios moaned at the thought, feeling his cock twitch and grow hard.  He wanted to reach underneath himself to touch, nearly doing so until a harsh slap to his ass reminded him of who was still fucking his ass with rough fingers.</p><p>“No touching, little whore.  You will come from my cock fucking you!” Agamemnon nearly yelled into his ear as he continued to painfully open up Alexios’ ass and push his weight against his back.  The fat cock that had fucked his throat was rutting up against his ass, smearing behind wetness like a drooling tongue.</p><p>“Yes, of course, O’ great king!” Alexios moaned out, earning back a moan of approval from Agamemnon that made him want to gag.</p><p>The three fingers now plunging into his ass, stretching and spreading his hole, soon left with a roughness that made Alexios groan and feel a bit relieved when they did.</p><p>That relief was short-lived with the blunt, fat cockhead that pushed against his fluttering asshole.  Alexios wanted to clench his ass enough to keep it from entering.  He wasn’t stretched enough.  But that would just end up setting Agamemnon into a rage and a fight.</p><p>Plus, he wasn’t given enough time to pull himself away before the cock was thrust inside of him.</p><p>Alexios howled.  It hurt.  The cock was far thicker than three fingers.  It stretched him wide, wider than he had been prepared for.  His body clenched down hard around the cock, trying to get it out almost.  Agamemnon laughed lightly and humped his hips as though it was mere fun for him than pain for Alexios.</p><p>“You’re tight, little whore.  Just how I like them!  Tight and easily fucked opened by my cock!”</p><p>Agamemnon, once he bottomed out, began his fucking.  He was like a dog, humping away at Alexios’ ass as though there was nothing else on his mind but filling him up with seed.  His hot breath panted into Alexios’ ear, making him shiver and groan without conscious thought in doing so.  </p><p>Because, other than that, he was groaning out in pain from how much his ass hurt now.</p><p>His cock, that had been hard, was barely even that now with the pain.  Of course, there was still some arousal by the actions of the ancient king fucking him.  It just was not as pleasant as the other times he had been fucked.  This time hurt far more than it felt good.</p><p>But he took it, just so that he could be one step closer in finishing up his job for Hades.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you for fuck me, O’ warrior king!” he moaned out, filling the harsh earth rubbing his face enough to open up small wounds.  He couldn’t even push himself up with the heavy weight on his back.</p><p>“Your cock is stretching me wide open!”</p><p>Agamemnon chuckled, though it was a bit darker than what Alexios expected.  “If I had all the time, I would truly make sure you knew how to only bark for my cock, little whore.  Like a bitch.  To be bent for me to take you over and over again.  You wouldn’t be stretched; you would be gaping and full of my seed to show off how virile my cock is!”</p><p>The words made Alexios swallow hard, before he moaned with a particular thrust that hit his inner spot.  The pleasure did little to soothe the pain and edge him closer to a slow-building climax.  Those words made him feel as though he was being used, like a toy or really a whore that was bought for nothing.  It wasn’t a pleasant feeling at all.</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Alexios moaned, gasping with each hard punch of Agamemnon’s cock deep inside of him, “I would be yours.  Your bitch, yours to fuck.  I want everyone to see what gift you would leave behind, marking me as your own.”</p><p>The cock pounded away at his ass, but the thrusts were growing more erratic.  It felt as though the thick cock was staying more inside, barely moving, but enough to push into Alexios’ gut.  His own cock bobbed and dribbled out a small bit of pre-cum.</p><p>The fucking continued for what felt like ages.  The longer it went, the more Alexios felt as though he was being used rather than anything else.  He also wondered if Hades could see him like this, since he was figuring that the god of the Underworld was watching him.  How closely, the <em>misthios</em> didn’t know yet.  Just that he certainly was being used more as entertainment for more than one person.</p><p>As the thrusts jammed the cock into him in sharp aim, Agamemnon grunted, “I, will, claim, you!”  It took another small moment before the ancient king was thrusting his cock deep inside of Alexios and groaning loudly like a dying war horn.</p><p>Alexios felt no relief in the fact that the fucking stopped, not when the rush of seed began to fill his ass up.  It pushed against his inner walls and soon out of his stretched rim.  It dripped down his thighs, slugging and slimy as it went.  It felt as disgusting as Alexios felt for the ancient king.</p><p>The feeling continued when Agamemnon slid his cock free from Alexios’ ass and still spurted out seed onto Alexios’ ass and back armor.  The man then stood up, fixing himself with a hungry look only on the work he left behind.  Alexios could feel the stare, not even moving just in case there was more for him to do for the ancient king’s agreement on taking up guardianship.</p><p>But, instead, Agamemnon began to walk away without a word other than, “I will be the king this place needs.”</p><p>Once the footsteps died away, that was when Alexios began to move.  His ass did hurt, greatly, but he knew he would have to just find some time to heal before moving on.  His cock wasn’t even hard anymore nor did Alexios want to touch himself.  That wasn’t the kind of sex he would want to get pleasure from.  Not that pain that Agamemnon caused him.</p><p>There was a letter than must have been dropped by Agamemnon nearby when Alexios looked over.  He didn’t reach for it just yet, waiting for the seed to drip out of him and trying not to feel too disgusted with this part of his journey through the Underworld.</p><p>There was still one more guardian to meet with and get them to agree.</p><p>Alexios hoped they would be a much better fuck than this brutal warlord of a beast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4- Herakles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexios read over Agamemnon’s note while he left the Pit of Deprivation, still feeling an ache through his lower back and ass.  His teeth gritted against the pain, knowing that it would go away the longer he kept moving and kept his mind off of what had happened with the ancient king.  That, or he would fall victim in going to exact his revenge on Agamemnon.</p><p>Maybe even fuck him until the ground, making him beg for it.</p><p>After shaking away those thoughts, knowing that he already had much to do within the Underworld, Alexios went back to reading.  It didn’t say much besides the boasting of Agamemnon and his desires of rule.  Not surprising.  No matter that he was dead, he still wanted more.  More soldiers and more of a kingdom he did not have now.</p><p>The last line, speaking of a son of Zeus and fighting, did spark Alexios’ thoughts as to who it was.</p><p>The stories of the gods, especially that of the King of the Gods and his many affairs, were well-spoken stories.  Mostly done so while the storyteller was drunk and for entertainment.  But they were useful in recalling who the next and final guardian could be.  Someone who would need to be strong enough to keep the dead from leaving.</p><p>Someone he knew now would most likely be nothing like his fantasies or the stories spoken about him.  </p><p>Whether or not that would be a good thing was undecided for him as he continued through the craggy lands of death and pain.</p><p>Alexios had to travel through another Tartaros Veil until he found the place that Agamemnon had mentioned.  It was the yells of pain that gave it away, making Alexios feel more on edge as he ventured further into the vault.  He might not be able to seduce his way out of a fight, if the person he was seeking was so eager for one.  Then again, he also wished that Hades would at least give him such hints.  But Alexios wasn’t expecting anything from the god now.</p><p>The area he entered into was about as inviting as the rest of the Underworld.  Resting nearby was a cyclops’ corpse, long rotted away and leaving only the bones that reflected the fiery torchlight nearby.  It made him remember the ones he had fought, now wiser to how myths weren’t as made-up as most people would like to think they were.</p><p>As he admired the skeleton, for just a moment too long, a figure managed to approach and startle him.  </p><p>Alexios jerked his head over to the towering figure just as he said, “Ah, so this is the one that is here to challenge me to become a guardian for Hades!”</p><p>The height alone made Alexios uncomfortable, both in unease and for the stirring of arousal that seemed to be present now with each meeting.  He knew better to let it guide him through the interactions now, lest he wanted to be in the same position he was with Agamemnon.  The humiliation at the king’s hands wasn’t something he wanted to repeat again.</p><p>But there was a power in the stance this figure had that made Alexios feel a little bit more aroused by than normal.  It was a weakness, one that he knew he couldn’t really fight again.</p><p>“I,” Alexios began to say, his voice a little higher than he had wanted before he lowered it, “I am not here for a challenge or fight.  Just to ask for your assistance in guarding the gates of the Underworld.”</p><p>After looking over the armor that the other man wore, especially the lion’s pelt that was draped over the figure’s shoulder, Alexios took a guess at who this was, “Am I correct in addressing the mighty Herakles?”</p><p>The figure let out a mighty laugh, tossing his head back as he did.  It echoed around the chamber, as though there were many of him instead of just one.  It was a deep laugh, one that continued to make Alexios feel betrayed by his own body in response.  There shouldn’t be anything arousing about how deep the hero’s voice was or how he laughed.  Especially not with all his own physical traits added in.</p><p>“You do not wish to fight, but yet know of the deeds of the name Herakles and his strength!”</p><p>Alexios nodded his head, though still not quite sure what he could say -or do- to convince the other in joining him.  Bar through a show of strength, quite possibly against him, there didn’t seem much that the other appeared interested in.</p><p>“I do,” the <em>misthios</em> answered back, “many stories had been told of the greatest of Zeus’ children.  You are chief among them.  With your strength since birth and the ways that Hera could not best you in challenges given.  It is no wonder your deeds live on.”</p><p>He hoped that the flattery worked, as it had Agamemnon.  It seemed to not hurt now, since Herakles nodded along to what he said.  The larger figure then pushed his helmet up off his head, lowering it to the ground so that Alexios could see the ruggedness of the facial features of the other.  It was even harder to not be so arousing by how, underneath the small scars, there was a handsomeness that must be through divine parentage.</p><p>“You are good with words,” Herakles commented, with a tone that suggested he knew what Alexios was doing but not disapproving of it, “though I do not often talk in order to deal.  Fighting allows for men to show their real skills.”</p><p>Alexios knew he had to think of something, fast.  He was losing the interest of not fighting fast with the demigod before him.  It might have to come down to a fight with Herakles, though Alexios didn’t quite know if he would come out as victor in such a fight.  Not against someone with the stature that the other had.  The <em>misthios</em> hadn’t recovered all his power and strength back yet to make it completely fair for him.</p><p>But there were other ways to “fight” with someone that he knew of.</p><p>Quite <em>intimate</em> fights they were.</p><p>“What if we do fight,” Alexios began to suggest, trying to make sure his intent was clear in how he moved and the way that his gaze lingered over all of the other, “through a battle of domination to truly test each other.”</p><p>The Herakles’ arms were thick, along with his powerful thighs.  It was as though the gods had fashioned a man of perfect, physical physique for him.  It may be his undoing, but, at the moment, he knew that it might be also the way to get the other to accept the role he needed him to take up.</p><p>The mention of “battle of domination” certainly caught the hero’s attention, especially since his gaze seemed to grow more focused on the <em>misthios</em>.  Not just him in general, either.  Herakles made it clear, as he looked slowly and almost hungrily over him, that he was taking in the challenge and seeing what the rewards might be of such a fight.  The look sent another thrill through Alexios.</p><p>He tried to not let it sweep him away, cautioned by what happened with Agamemnon.  The son of Zeus had been afflicted by madness within his life, several times.  That madness wasn’t something he wanted to deal with now, so close in being done with Hades’ deal.</p><p>Alexios watched as the warhammer that the other held in his hand was set down and listened as Herakles told him, “It has been some time that I tested such abilities with a worthy challenge.”</p><p>He stepped forward and closer to Alexios, who moved forward as well.  He was weaponless, hoping that he had a chance now.  Especially since he figured what was going on.  Mostly by the cocky air that Herakles gave off, though he had his own in challenge.</p><p>“I hope I am someone you can test your might again,” he answered the other back, now smirking a little bit, “I have seen and wrestled with many of men.  It is a great way to gauge a man’s strength just by bare hands alone.  Though I do prefer the more exposed part of the sport.  Oiled and slick, grasping.”</p><p>His words tempted Herakles more, which had been Alexios aim in saying them.  He knew he had to get his point across now, so that he hopefully wouldn’t be “beaten” in the way that a normal wrestling match would be like.  Not that he wouldn’t mind being pinned under the great weight of Herakles, be there and held down as those strong hands grab all parts of him.</p><p>After a calculating moment, Herakles muttered back, "I see."</p><p>Alexios waited to hear more from the demigod, but soon he found himself quickly grappling with Herakles.  Apparently, his plan didn't work in trying to barter his way like he had done previously.  But he still fought back, since he had nearly been taken off his feet by the other.  It was hard, but Alexios had done as he said.  Wrestled others.</p><p>"You are strong," the hero commented, their arms locked together.  He tried to push his weight forward, to get Alexios off-balance.  "I am impressed that you dared to challenge me and prove to your words."</p><p>Alexios couldn't help the small bubble of pride in his chest from hearing that.  "I am honored that the great Herakles-"</p><p>It took only a moment, just a small slip in his focus, for Herakles to pull him down and drive down his weight onto the <em>misthios</em>.  It was an impressive maneuver that Alexios wished he could have seen.  Instead, he was being held down with one of Herakles' arms around his throat and the other around his waist.</p><p>"You should pay more attention to your opponent."  The breath from the demigod's lips brushed against Alexios' ear from over his shoulder.  As he tried to push back, to get the other off of him, that just ended up causing Herakles to <em>laugh</em>.  "Such energy!"</p><p>The thrum of fighting energy mixed with the upset feeling of being laughed at.  Now he wanted to <em>show</em> Herakles that he could fight and win against him!  So, Alexios pushed back with all his weight, using his feet as leverage as he did.  He actually managed to push the other back enough.  Once there was enough room, he then curled forward to bring the demigod over him.</p><p>Herakles landed with a hard sound on the ground, a surprised look in his eyes, and a smirk settling over his lips.</p><p>Alexios admired such a look for a second, still grappling the other’s arms, before he was pulled down closer to the other.</p><p>“You really have the fighting spirit in you!” the hero announced, as his arms and legs grappled against Alexios’ squirming body.  The grappling went like that, instead of trying to break away from each other.  They remained locked against each other, grunting and bucking their bodies.</p><p>The thrill of a fight started to mix with the arousal of the fight as they bodies pressed against each other.  Several times, Alexios couldn’t stop his hips from bucking against and grinding against Herakles’ hips and front.  Of course, the same could be said by how the other man’s hands sometimes squeezed and even <em>pinched</em> the back of his thighs.  Those same hands sometimes crept higher up, almost eager to squeeze at Alexios’ ass.</p><p>His cock was certainly reacting to this fight as though it was foreplay now, feeling it twitch and ache against his small clothing.  Alexios almost wished it wasn’t, because he didn’t quite know for himself how he wanted this fight to go.  Or how Herakles would react.</p><p>It was when the demigod had in him in a headlock, with one leg between Alexios’, that the <em>misthios</em> let out a small groan that wasn’t from the pain of such a position.  He regretted it a bit, feeling Herakles tense up from the hold he had him in.</p><p>But then the hot breath from the other caressed his ears again.  “You are a willful fighter.  Your body <em>enjoys</em> struggling against another’s.  Feeling them hold you tightly as you do.”</p><p>Alexios gasped out, not able to really form words with the thick arm against his neck.  Not that he knew what he would say to the other.  Because, in denying it, he didn’t know if the other would even believe him.  Alexios didn’t even know if he could believe his own words in saying it.</p><p>Another tumbling had them trading grapples and positions, either wrapped up in each other’s arms or pinned to the ground under the other’s weight.  It fueled the heat of his blood, making his arousal worse.  But Alexios couldn’t stop, didn’t want to.  There was a pounding in his ears from the blood rushing there that kept pushing him to continue.  It was intoxicating.</p><p>Herakles eventually got him back on the ground, though his body was twisted somewhat around Alexios’ like a hydra.  The <em>misthios</em> found his head between the hero’s legs, a knee bent and the back of it pressing against his throat.  The rest of Herakles’ body was under his shoulders and curled around his side and somewhat on his chest.  He could barely see the back of Herakles’ head.</p><p>There was a touch to his thighs that Alexios did feel.</p><p>It moved up his thighs, underneath his armor and clothing, pushing higher and higher.  It was almost sad how slow it took him to start struggling in the hold that Herakles had him in because of such touching.  But he didn’t want to make it seem as though he was giving up so easily.</p><p>“You fight well,” Herakles told him, his fingers brushing against the small clothing that kept Alexios’ cock at bay from springing forward erect, “so that means you deserve some pleasure for taking on a challenge against me.”</p><p>Alexios let out a gasp when Herakles’ large hand cup his straining cock.  The hold thing fit into such a hand, and the demigod grinded his palm down against his balls as well.  It made him much harder, since it was happening now and felt so good.  Herakles continued to caress his clothed cock, before his fingers tugged down the small clothing to free it.</p><p>None of this was seen by Alexios, just felt.  The legs around his neck tightened a bit, making him gasp.  However, the lack of air added more towards the arousal than killing it, as though it was a cock stuffing his throat.</p><p>“You certainly have a cock fit for a warrior and fighter.”</p><p>Herakles stroked Alexios’ cock, lighter touches compared to the hard grasps that those hands had against his body during the fight.  It was almost soft, if such a word could be described of the slayer of so many monsters and beasts.  But it still also held firm to the cock, stroking it and making it harder as it went.  It was not a touch that Alexios would be able to fight his arousal against.</p><p>So, he enjoyed it as he was trapped between Herakles’ legs and body.  Enjoyed how that hand, calloused and rough, took its time stroking him and sometimes teasing the tip with the pad of his thumb or moving lower down to his balls to cup them in his hand.  It felt good, in a way that felt as though they both were receiving pleasure rather than just him.</p><p>That did make Alexios think for a moment, between the moments where the thick leg nearly pressed too hard against his throat and when the arousal of his cock being stroked heightened, that Herakles wasn’t getting anything out of this.  The armor covering the demigod’s lower half was near his head, and he certainly didn’t feel anything tenting it up.</p><p>(Though the idea of seeing the massive girth that Herakles <em>must</em> have made his hips push up, feeling that curl and tug in his lower stomach.)</p><p>“You must want this, to yield under me like this,” Herakles continued to say, not in jest but certainty that made Alexios want to deny, “you have such a strong form, though it was not enough.  But I can give you this reward for your challenge.”</p><p>Alexios knew he had to get the other to agree in becoming the last guardian for the gates of the Underworld.  This wasn’t exactly doing that at the moment, but he also was still a bit trapped underneath Herakles’ legs.  Maybe once he was let go, after climaxing, then he could try again.</p><p>“Herakles,” he groaned out, almost gasping with his hands holding tight to the thick flesh of the thigh pressing down on his throat, “<em>please</em>.”  He wasn’t able to get much more out besides that, though it didn’t seem as though there was much more he would have liked to say.</p><p>He didn’t need to say more for the hand on his cock to keep going, to pick up speed and then sometimes squeeze around the base of his cock too.  All of that made Alexios want to come just a little bit more.  His body ached and arched beneath the impressive weight of Herakles, though it didn’t move him off.  He remained there and almost just watching as he made Alexios undone with his hand.</p><p>“I enjoy seeing those writhe in pleasure,” the demigod finally answered the unasked question, hand still stroking without pause, “it is its own reward.  Knowing how I can conquer those with strength and touch.  Such a madness it leaves them in.”</p><p>Alexios certainly felt mad then.  His whole body strained underneath Herakles, pushing up and wanting to be free.  His cock <em>ached</em>, but the other didn’t stop stroking him.</p><p>Didn’t stop even when Alexios seized underneath him, his body growing taunt as the climax washed over his body like a wave of heat and burning.</p><p>Alexios’ cock spurted out, hitting the hand that nearly half-covered the top of his cock.  The rest landed quite possibly somewhere else, on the ground maybe, but Alexios couldn’t tell nor cared.  All he could feel was the blood rushing through his body after such an orgasm.  It had felt great, in the way that lent to all the stress leaving his muscles.  It was incredible.</p><p>He laid there, panting after the moaning he had done once he came.  Slowly, Herakles lifted his leg up, moving his body and standing as Alexios laid there, almost too dazed to move.</p><p>“You fight well, like one of the Argonauts,” Herakles complimented, soon wiping his hand free of Alexios’ seed and holding it out for him to take.  “Rise up now.”</p><p>Alexios accepted the hand once he fixed the state of himself and could simply move without all his nerves buzzing from the aftermath.  His heart still pounded in his chest, leaving him more sensitive.  The touch of their palms made him feel a shiver run through his body for more.</p><p>“Thank you, but I-” Alexios began to say, knowing that he still needed the other to agree.  He hadn’t beaten him, and now he knew he would have to start another challenge in order to do so.</p><p>But Herakles interrupted him with a surprise, “Say nothing more.  I accept the role in which you offer from the Lord of the Underworld.  I will, but because you have shown the strength to fight against the mighty Herakles.”</p><p>There was a curve of a smirk on the demigod’s lips as he said that, making Alexios shiver in want for another challenge if it ended up like the last.  He was sure that they both knew how the second fight would end for them both.</p><p>“I, thank you,” the <em>misthios</em> managed to get out, knowing it sounded a bit childish as he said it.  His whole body felt like jelly and yet alight as well.  He wanted more, craved it, but he also knew that his goal was complete now.  Herakles had accepted.</p><p>He could finally go face Hades and tell him the news.  He could finally leave now without the fear of the dead and the living mixing.</p><p>Alexios wondered how the god of the Underworld would take such news.  Or rather, what he would remark about it, since Alexios knew that Hades must know already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5- Hades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've finally gotten to the end of this small series of fics!  I can't believe it!  I thought I would be done sooner, though work and a bunch of other things came up.  I am happy to finally get this up!  It certainly has been an eager chapter to write up, since I had the idea for it (given to me) for a while now.</p><p>Here is what Anon wanted: "that battle scene where Poseidon doesn't intervene and Hades successfully traps Alexios in the Underworld and fucks him senseless as punishment (the plot twist be that the fifth gate is Hades' dick)"</p><p>Comments and Kudos are much loved~!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexios was finally done with all his tasks.  There was a certain relief he found in that, though it was mixed with an odd taste of...disappointment?  He certainly didn't want to stay here in the Underworld with its ruler watching his every move.  He just couldn't shake the belonging he felt here.</p><p>Maybe he had grown too attached in how he had serviced those that had needed encouragement.  It wasn't as though he had met heroes and legends back home like them.  His body ached at the memories of all he had done.</p><p>It ached in wanting more and the thought of leaving as well.</p><p>Maybe he should have visited the four new guardians for a going-away tryst.  Especially getting his revenge on Agamemnon.</p><p>Alexios, while in his thoughts, made his way towards the Passage of Souls.  He figured that where they met and would part -hopefully with more knowledge about the Staff than before- would be at the same place.  He soon found his assumption correct there, though he also saw a brutal spectacle of the hellhounds ripping apart a figure that looked like Kleon.  It was hard to tell from the many pieces now.</p><p>As the hellhounds soon began to drag away the pieces, leaving dark marks against the stony ground, Alexios stopped at the greeting from Hades, "So, you have finished your job for me without failure, Alexios.  Bravo."</p><p>Those flaming eyes of the god stared at him, feeling almost as though they were branding him as well.  It was a bit hard to tell just what Hades was thinking of, besides amusement gained from all the work Alexios had done.  It still annoyed the mortal that the god had been tracking and watching his progress.</p><p>"I have done as asked.  The gates have the guardians you needed, and the Underworld is safer now.  You said you would give me information about the Staff."</p><p>The laughter from the god unsettled and irritated Alexios.  He didn't like being laughed at, since nothing he had spoken of doing had been easy.  Certainly, one could argue that pleasing four men was easy, if they hadn't known the temperaments and how each had fucked.  But he still had completed the mission set out for him.</p><p>What else did Hades want to demand or twist his words about?</p><p>"I never promised you that knowledge," Hades told him, once his laughter had died down, "Only that I promised to fulfill your <em>destiny</em> here."</p><p>The amused tone in the god's voice mixed with another.  The second tone was hard to figure out, but it made Alexios feel his nerves set on edge.  Not necessarily from impending danger, but a flash of quick arousal.</p><p>"We had a deal, Hades!  The Staff is my destiny!" Alexios argued back, knowing that yelling at the ruler of the Underworld certainly wouldn't endear him to Hades anymore.  But he was tired of word games.</p><p>"You can't go back on your word!  You are going to show me!"</p><p>Demanding the knowledge from the Lord of the Dead probably wasn't the smartest move to make.  </p><p>Alexios thought that as Hades rose up from the throne he had conjured here.  The air around the god grew deadly and enraged.  It certainly told the <em>misthios</em> just how much Hades wasn't happy about being talked back at.  </p><p>Alexios still stood his ground against such an aura, even as Hades stalked closer and towered his full height over him.  He had never felt smaller until he was stood in the shadow casted by the god in front of him.</p><p>“You think you could bargain with <em>me</em>?” Hades asked rhetorically, his tone almost taking on a manic tone before it smoothed back out into seething rage, “The moment you killed Cerberos, your life was <em>mine</em> to own.  There were thousands I could have summoned to do your job.  But you, you Alexios were the perfect one to stay here.”</p><p>A hand reached out as Hades spoke, making Alexios wary and ready to flinch away from it.  But his body felt locked into place, held there by a force he hadn’t realized had taken its hold until now.  Hades caressed then the side of his face, almost caringly.  The touch still burned him, like putting one’s hand too close to an open flame.</p><p>The hurt kept as long as Hades kept his hand there as he continued to speak, “You have grown...accustomed to my realm.  To my rules and to me.  That is good.”</p><p>Alexios swallowed hard, wishing he could move away right now.  To get away from this god speaking such nonsense to him.  He just wanted the knowledge and to be able to leave.  But there also was a part of him that...longed for the god.  Something in Hades’ twisting words called out to him and resonated with a part.  Mostly his lower region that felt far more attentive than Alexios’ head right now.</p><p>“What- what are you getting at, Hades?” Alexios managed to get out, feeling the anger and will to fight fading a bit.  Maybe it was the heat, burning as a warmth through his body now that felt...<em>good</em>.  He hated how he felt so betrayed by his own body.</p><p>Hades grinned at the question, letting go of Alexios’ face and taking a step back with a flourish of his arms spread out, “Oh, didn’t you notice?  There is but one more gate for you.  Especially for you, Keeper.  One that you will spend the rest of eternity serving, as it is now your destiny to do so.”</p><p>Those burning eyes of Hades moved down like liquid lava, appraising and hungrily eating up the site of the <em>misthios</em>.  Heat was settling low in Alexios’ abdomen.  His cock twitched in his small clothing.  He couldn’t fight the arousal, just as he couldn’t fight it with the others he had gotten to be guardians for this god.  His mind was trying to tell him just what the other meant by another gate and his display, but Alexios tried not to think about it.</p><p>Because he didn’t know what his answer to becoming <em>its</em> guardian would be right now in his current state of mind.</p><p>“I won’t…” Alexios muttered out, trying to push out a more determined tone than the one in his voice now.  But it just felt as though all his energy, all his will, was seeping away.  Like all his travels through the Underworld had weakened him instead of strengthened him.  “You planned this…”</p><p>Hades chuckled again, nodding his head.  “You do so learn things well when told all the pieces.  But yes, I did.  My brother claimed your will would be strong enough to keep yourself from growing too accosted.  I waged otherwise.”</p><p>The god turned away and swaggered over to the throne, dropping down into it without much else care in the realms.  “Now, come here and serve me and my last “gate.””</p><p>Alexios felt insulted and angered by what Hades finally told him.  He knew the god had been playing with him, toying with him.  He also found himself angered at Poseidon as well, for letting this happen.  All these gods playing their games, he wondered why mortals still believed in them.</p><p>A smoke began to seep up from the stone around him, moving up and some of it being inhaled by Alexios as he breathed.  He coughed, wondering what other trick Hades was playing now.  There was something else in the smoke, something that smelled...inviting and familiar.</p><p>However, even through the anger of his thoughts, there was a part of him that reminded him of what pleasures he had gained here as well.  It was like a shadow falling over his thoughts, reminding him of each guardian he had satisfied.  Of taking Perseus’ cock into his mouth, of letting Achilles inside of his hole, of Agamemnon and his rough treatment, and the pleasure by hand from Herakles.  All of them swirled in his mind, blocking out more of the doubts and anger as he took each step closer to Hades’ seated form.</p><p>By the time he stood in front of the god, his small clothing was too tight and his head felt heavy by the thoughts of what he could beg of the god.  Of wanting the god to ask him to pleasure him to keep him there.</p><p>(There was a lingering thought, before it too was pushed out, that told him that Hades must be doing something to his mind to make him so docile.  But Alexios...his will to care was gone now, replaced by the desire to serve.)</p><p>“Kneel to your new master, Alexios.”  As ordered, Alexios complied to them.  His knees hit the stony ground, before Hades’ feet as though he had no other strength to stand now.  “You’ll be my last guardian, my precious pet.  The one to keep me company here for forever.”</p><p>Alexios felt the pull within his whole being to agree.  He never wanted to become anyone’s <em>pet</em> before, but the way that Hades said it sounded...temptingly good.  He both hated his confliction and desired to make sure that he agreed so such internal disagreement faded away.  His skin prickled and itched with anxious nerves of showing the god just how much he wanted to please him now.  To show him how good he wanted to stay here.</p><p>“Yes, Hades-”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Hades corrected, tutting softly and reaching out to grip the top of Alexios’ head.  He pulled the mortal’s head closer as he spread his legs wider to make room.</p><p>It was there that Alexios witnessed the god’s armor almost melting away into smoke.  Just the lower part, enough to reveal the cock that matched Hades’ height.  The cock stood full hard, which seemed impossible with how much the armor hadn’t revealed that.  It also made Alexios’ mouth water and hole clench in fear of what it would do to him if it stretched him out.  </p><p>The <em>misthios</em> didn’t get to stare long, since Hades continued to Alexios by his hair to get closer, pressing his face right against the throbbing shaft.  The scent of musk and ashes filled Alexios’ nose, inhaling it as his face was kept pressed there.  The god’s heavy balls sitting below the shaft pushed against his chin.</p><p>“Your new “guardianship,” pet.  I hope you become quite accustomed to it.”</p><p>Alexios couldn’t nod his head, not with how hard his head was being kept in place, but he did manage to moan out, “Yes, master.”  After that, his tongue darted out and licked as much as he could the cock.  Even if it wasn’t much room to do that from his position, it was enough to earn a small groan from the god.</p><p>The hands gripping his hair dragged Alexios up until his lips brushed against the heated tip of the god’s cockhead.  It was there that Hades also let go, resting his arms down on the armrests of his makeshift throne.  Alexios glanced up to meet the bright, fiery gaze of Hades and saw as well the sharp smirk that curved up on the other’s mouth.</p><p>“I’m sure I need not to tell you what you need to do next.”</p><p>Alexios didn’t.  His mouth was already around the cockhead and taking it into his mouth by the time that Hades finished speaking.  His tongue brushed and licked at the tip, edging out the wetness there.  It wasn’t long before he rewarded by the saltiness and slightly acidic taste of the pre-seed.  Once he had a taste, he began to take more into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and pressing his tongue flat against the bottom of his mouth.</p><p>His body was leaning much into Hades’ lap, supporting himself by gripping the sides of the throne underneath the armrests.  The cock pushed his jaw wider than any other cock had before, almost felt like it was too much just inside of his mouth.  When it bumped against the back of his mouth and into his throat, Alexios choked on a gag.</p><p>“Be good, pet.  Be patient.  You’ll learn to take it <em>all</em>,” Hades cooed out, almost caringly.</p><p>His actions, however, spoke differently.</p><p>Alexios felt the god’s hand once more on the top of his head.  He had but a moment to notice it, before his head was pushed lower on the god’s massive cock.  Tears immediately sprung into his eyes at the pain in his jaw and the stretch of his throat by the cock making its way down.  He couldn’t even inhale, his lungs burning for air.</p><p>But Hades kept him in such a position, taking nearly half of the cock’s length and keeping it within Alexios’ mouth and down his throat without a care of how the mortal felt right now.</p><p>“Does it feel good, my pet?  This is all yours now to take.  Take it all.”</p><p>With such a demand, Hades made sure to keep pushing Alexios further down.  Inch by inch entered his mouth, and the cock slid furth down his tortured and tight throat.  It shouldn’t have been possible for the <em>misthios</em> to take such a length.  It should have choked him out, broken his jaw, or pushed too far into his chest.  None of that happened, aside from the first with the still lack of air in his chest.</p><p>Hades’ cock found its home fully snug in Alexios’ throat now.</p><p>The god let out a low moan as he sat there, enjoying the feeling of his cock fully sheathed down Alexios’ throat and mouth.  The mortal, on the other hand, looked as though he was barely conscious.  His eyes were nearly rolled back and unfocused, while his mouth looked like it would remain opened in the O-shape even after Hades removed his cock.  That made the god pleased to see, petting Alexios’ head.</p><p>“I knew you would take it all inside of you.  It was your destiny after all.  No more disagreements about that.  No more whines, only promises to serve me.”</p><p>Hades then moved his hands to the sides of Alexios’ head, holding it snug there.  ‘Now let me use you.”</p><p>With that, Alexios felt his head being pulled off the cock.  The moment he could breathe in through his nose, he gagged and choked on the air he breathed in.  He managed only a few breaths before the cock returned to its stretched place.  The motions repeated, gaining speed as Hades continued to fuck the <em>misthios</em>’ mouth without pause.</p><p>Alexios’ mind was a blank of thoughts and only the senses of what he felt now.  He could feel his own arousal, pooled so heavily in his lower body that he was surely an embarrassing sight if one removed his armor and small clothing.  Then there was how his body was taking the cock that fucked his mouth and throat.  It burned, of course it did, but it also didn’t hurt as it should.  He knew there should be more pain.  But...there wasn’t.  Just the absolute filling that came with such a large member that claimed him.</p><p>Hades continued the motions, dragging the mortal’s head up and down, before soon groaning.  It lasted for a few moments longer, before Alexios found himself engulfing the cock once more completely.  The surprise only briefly remained, before the shock came.</p><p>The shock of a torrent of seed gushing deep inside of his stomach.  He could feel it filling his belly up, pushing more and more inside of him.  Then it began to fill his throat up around the massive cock.  It was there it traveled up and up, around the cock where it could get by, before doing the same to his mouth.  Lastly, it dripped out of his mouth as Alexios felt himself climax kneeling there.</p><p>“Good pet,” Hades cooed, removing the cock inch-by-inch and grinning madly when the distended belly of the <em>misthios</em> was seen.  As well as the dazed look on Alexios’ face as he drooled out spit and seed at alarming rates.  The sight made him chuckle once more, rubbing the head of his cock against those puffy lips.</p><p>Alexios felt himself agree with what Hades had said, slowly with his sluggish thoughts.  He was a good pet, even if something felt wrong.  He wanted to keep pleasing Hades, his master, even if there was pain.</p><p>He wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~ X ~ X ~ X ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alexios was a moaning mess on the bed fit for a god.  His face was half buried in sheets that smelled of hard earth and Cyprus wood and were the colors of blood red garnets.  His hips were being held high, held there by the god that was fucking into his ass without stopping.</p><p>Distantly, he could hear the sounds of the palace of Hades continue on, but other times he could hear the whispers.  Part of him wondered who or what was whispering, and another part made him bury his face deeper into the bedsheets to hide from embarrassment.  Even if he was the god’s new pet, he didn’t want others to see him.</p><p>Hades had other plans.</p><p>Without stopping his hips, his hand reached for the mess of hair and pulled Alexios’ head back.  That made the mortal moan loudly, continuing to do so as the god drilled harder into his ass with his cock.</p><p>“Do you wish to hide away from me, pet?  While I take your ass over and over again as mine?  While I mark your inside with my seed?”</p><p>None of the questions really needed answers.</p><p>So, Hades let go of his hold on Alexios’ hair and continued to brutally thrust inside of the <em>misthios</em>.  That left Alexios writhing still underneath him, feeling his body become a mess with all that he felt.  The constant arousal mixed with the over sensitivity after each orgasm that was fucked out of him.  His voice was nearly gone with all the moaning and screaming he had done when Hades first had taken him once they arrived back at the palace.</p><p>Now, now he was all Hades’ and left knowing that he wasn’t going to be anything more than used by him.</p><p>Not that he felt too opposed to that with each climax shaking his body as his cock sputtered out weak ropes of seed onto the bed.  None of them really stained the dark red sheets, since it seemed his seed just disappeared from the sheets.  There would have been a massive puddle underneath him had it remained.  All that was left was whatever managed to land on his chest or higher.</p><p>But Hades’ seed went nowhere but inside of Alexios.</p><p>The sloshing of the last few times was caused by the harsh, punching thrusts of the god’s massive cock.  Alexios had felt with one of his hands the distending bump where all the seed must be residing, nearly blacking out at the thought of his body holding in all that godly seed.</p><p>No wonder women in the tales had gotten pregnant so easily.  Alexios was sure he would be two and more with all that Hades had put inside of him.  And probably would continue until he was finished with him.</p><p>Whenever that would be.</p><p>Alexios didn’t know how much time had passed as his body was being used.  It certainly felt like an eternity taken by the Lord of the Underworld.  He was flipped over, raised up, pressed against, and simply fucked every way he could have thought of and more.  So much more than he thought possible.</p><p>Several times he cried when the pleasure was too much for his mortal body.  A few times he had pissed himself when he came, because he simply couldn’t hold himself back from doing so.  Other times he begged and whined like a dog for the god’s cock and felt it tease his gaping hole without really fucking him.</p><p>All of it was torture by Hades’ design, and Alexios couldn’t fight against it.</p><p>He just took the cock over and over again, letting his body fill with its length and seed until he finally passed out into the world of oblivion.  For now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~ X ~ X ~ X ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alexios awoken much later.  He could feel a mountain of softness of pillows behind his resting upper half.  As he groaned back into awareness, he could feel the dull ache through his body.  Especially his ass, that clenched hopelessly around nothing and still leaked godly seed from his entrance.  It was embarrassing, making him flush bright red.  It also stirred some attention back into his cock too.</p><p>He glanced around the bedchambers of who had left him, wondering where Hades was.  </p><p>A part of him reminded him of what happened, how he had been tricked into staying here.  Hades had lied to him in order to keep him as a prisoner and “pet” for him.  Alexios knew he should be far more upset about how that was now.  His role as Keeper should have come before anything else while here.</p><p>But there was another part that was a slave to the pleasure he had received here.  It certainly wasn’t the worst, not really.  It certainly wasn’t the best with how demanding in bed Hades had been and how he had gotten Alexios there in the first place.  </p><p>His body simply felt far too good, and, in turn, his mind also agreed to stay.  If pleasure from a god was this good, why should he leave in the first place?  He had a role here and a somewhat purpose.</p><p>Might as well enough being one of the guardians for Hades.  His most special one at that.</p><p>Alexios then wondered when the other would be returning to these chambers, already reaching down to slide his hand past his awakening cock to his gaping hole.  Maybe he could see just how opened up Hades had left him.  It certainly would be a surprise for the god to see him wrist-deep inside of his ass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check out <a href="https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a> for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me!  My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>